Secret Vampires
by Vladyslavivna
Summary: Sasuke a vampire sent from the his homeland to find one vampire named Sakura. Will the prophecy decide Sakura's fate or will she take matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1:Woah!

SakuraXSasuke

Totally FANFIC NOTHING IS COPYED

CHAPTER 1:WOAH!

Please review and tell me what you think I will be posting more chapters in a couple of days.

* * *

Kakashi is always late! How long does it take to get here. His house is right in front of the school. Besides it's not as if he gives us any things to do he just sits on his desk and reads his perverted book. I can't even imagine how he got hired for this job.

"**ME EITHER!" SAKURA'S INNER**

"_Must you yell. I thought you disappeared anyway."_

"**NO! Besides it is fun annoying you. And NO! I just took a long vacation you know you worked me to my limit."**

"_There was a limit."_

**Sweat drop from INNER SAKURA**

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late a black cat walked in front of me so I decided not to take any chances. So I walked around." Kakashi said.

"LIER!! LIER!! YOUR PANTS ARE ON FIRE!" screamed Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto. He's here!" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Whatever." muttered Naruto.

"Today we have a new student." Kakashi announced, "his name is Uchiha Sasuke. You." he pointed to Sasuke, " can sit next to Sakura the girl with the pink hair and abnormal huge fore-head."

I could not believe what he just said he is going to get it someday. The new kid named Sasuke walked over to me and sat down. I looked at him up and down. HE LOOKS……. okay.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LOOKS OKAY? HE LOOKS SMOKING HOT. Oh and other girls sure do like drooling."**

"_HUH! I said he looks okay. Besides those girls are complete sluts."_

"Okay class do whatever you want except burn down the school and stuff like that. Also I wouldn't mind it being quiet but you can talk as long as you don't yell." Kakashi said.

Uh! What to do. I got out my Ipod and turned it on. I scrolled until I found the artist 'Tool' and hit play. I stared at Kakashi wondering why he was always reading that perverted book.

"**Cause he's a pervert."**

"_UH! You again."_

"**UH OH! Guess someone is trying to get ****_Your_ attention"**

"_WHA…."_

Sasuke was staring at me. Not just looking but staring.

"Can I help you?" I asked sorta annoyed.

"Actually yeah…you see I don't know where my next classes are so I want you to show me where they are." he said pointing to his schedule. Man he is so bossy talk 'bout being cold. I picked it up and looked at what classes he has.

"**OH MY! He has the same classes as you ****~ squeal ~!"**

"You know I have the same classes as you so you will just have to follow me." he just nodded and shot daggers to his 'newly fan club'. He got out a piece of paper and started to write something, then passed it to me. I looked at…

' _After school I need to tell you something. Oh and by the way can you show me my room, arigato.'_

'_Sure' _I passed it back. He read it without emotion does he even have a heart, then again it only has one word written on it from me.

"**He probably does since he's going to ask you out."**

"_NO he's not."_

"**Whatever just don't be mad when I rub it in your face." **

The bell rang signaling the end of school. I walked normally where I would go with Sasuke beside me, until I remembered the note.

"Hey! What's your dorm number?" I asked

"Uh," he said looking at the key taped to the paper, "313."

"Really?" I asked astonished. That room is my room I live by myself I don't need a roommate especially a boy.

"**Don't forget SEXY BOY!" chimed Inner Sakura.**

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" he looked at me sternly. Man talk about moody.

"Uh no, yes, maybe, I don't know."

"So which is it?" he asked getting bit impatient.

"You see ..." I began but got cut off by _somebody_.

"No I don't see." he smirked at his own reply obviously he just wants to get on my last nerve.

"UHH." I growled is he testing my patience? "that room is occupied by me. So yeah I think there is a problem."

"Well Pinky maybe you could solve it if you would just show me my room." he glared at me and I glared back. The nerve of him to call me 'Pinky'.

"Did you just call me 'pinky'?" I demanded.

"I believe I just Pinky." he shot back but not without a smirk on his face. Uh I just so want to wipe that smirk right off his face. !IDEA! I brought my hand back straight and slapped him right on the face with a big blow. That'll teach him to mess with me. His face now held a mark of a hand. Not only that but his face now held glare that sent me chills but HECK! I DON'T CARE! I'm NOT SCARED!

"What was that for?" he asked obviously still in pain.

"Let's go or your going to have find your room yourself." I said avoiding his question.

* * *

SAKURAxSASUKE

PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT.


	2. Chapter 2:I'm What!

"So here's your room, now get out cause it's still mine." I snapped. The room consisted of 2 queen sides beds with dark blue covers, 1 full sized kitchen, 1 bathroom, and of course a living room.

"I like this place. I think I'm going to stay." he said amused.

"Well too bad, your not going to live here." I said hastily.

"Yeah 'bout that you can't make move. So deal with it!"

"Fine. But I need my privacy and I'm going to take a shower first then you can if you want." I gave in. He was right what could I do to make him get out.

"Hn." was his reply.

I took a nice warm shower. I reached out of the shower towards the towel rack and then that's when all hell broke lose. My towel was not in its place and worse yet I didn't bring any clothes with me.

"**Guess your in trouble."**

'_YOU Think!'_

"**What are you going to do?"**

'_I don't know.'_

"**I know. How 'bout you call Sasuke over here and ask him to get a towel from your closet."**

'_Not a bad idea. But are you insane?'_

"**Just do what you are told then maybe you'll be out of here."**

'_Fine' _

"SASUKE!"

"YEAH!" I heard him shout then I heard footsteps coming toward the bathroom door.

"Um, I don't have a towel and didn't bring my clothes with me. So would you mind getting my towel from my closet?" I said starting to shiver.

"Sure why not." came the reply.

Whew!! That was really embarrassing to say but what was I supposed to do.

"Um, I brought your towel." Sasuke replied.

"Okay thanks. I'm going to open the door and you hand me my towel through the crack 'k."

"Hn." was the reply.

I opened the door just a little and there was my red towel. I grabbed it and closed the door. I wrapped the towel around me and said, "Could you go into the living room while I get some clothes."

"Whatever."

I opened the door and started going to my closet that's when I was attacked.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"Caught you!" the Uchiha was on top of me, smirking, pinning me to the ground. I squirmed.

"Would you get off me pervert?"

"Why?"

"Don't answer me with a question Uchiha! Just get off me."

"The answer is no. I still need to tell you something so listen up. I'm a vampire and your one too." he waited for my reaction I think.

"Right and Naruto is a genius." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding try getting out of this situation." I squirmed and squirmed and then a burst of energy hit me and I was able to get out of his grasp.

"See?" he said.

"That doesn't prove anything." I replied. I watched him go into the kitchen to get a knife. He rested the blade against his wrist and cut deeply blood started to flow and then nausea hit me like a wave.

"What are you doing?" I managed to say still dizzy.

"This." was the only reply I got. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and it looked like he was drinking his _blood_. He then started moving toward me and I responded by moving away from him. He still persisted towards me and managed to get my back against a wall.

"What are you doing?" I repeated the question. That's when he knelt down towards my face landing his lips on mine and forced down the red liquid that he saved in his mouth. I had no choice but to gulp it down and surprisingly I wanted more and more. That's when he pulled away.

"I think that's enough for you for today."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me." he said.

"How come I didn't crave blood before?" I asked.

"Because until somebody tells you what you are your not awakened."

"Oh." was all I said.

"You should rest you need your energy for tomorrow." he said finally.


	3. Chapter 3:Meet my Friends

I don't feel tired anymore might as well get up.

'**Just 10 more minutes please.'**

'_fine'_ I snuggled in some more enjoying the extra time to sleep. I snuggled again, man these pillows sure are soft, but why are they _shifting_. I deciding to cut my sleep short and figure out what was moving. I opened my eyes and I screamed "Ahhh!!!" I tumbled out of my bed but luckily a hand came to my rescue and pulled me up on the bed.

"What are you doing in my bed, Uchiha?" a growl managed to escape from the words I said.

"Your bed? I think your mistaken, I'm pretty sure this is my bed, not yours." he stated. I looked around and sure enough the room looked flipped over, "Sorry, my bad." I crossed back to my side of the room grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and decided to leave it down. I changed into a white tank top with a black and red dragon on the back. On the bottom I wore blue shorts and on my feet I wore white tennis shoes. I walked back to the room to get my cell phone. I put it on speed dial and found the name 'Hinata' I called her.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line said.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you call everybody else and tell them to meet us in the soccer field in about 20 minutes?" I asked.

"Sure Sakura I'll do that. Should Tenten bring a soccer ball?" she asked man she polite as hell.

"Yeah we're not going to just around there." I answered sarcastically.

"Okay bye then."

"Bye." I said. And turned toward Sasuke who was deep in thought.

"I bet I know why you were in my bed, you were just hungry." he said simply.

"I was hungry?" I asked. Pain surged through my throat creating a dry feeling. I immediately rushed to the kitchen, Sasuke followed through faster. He grabbed a glass from the counter and opened the refrigerator. I followed his actions with my eyes until he forced a glass in my hand and said "Drink" he finally said as I looked at him. I drank the red liquid (blood) that was in the glass and handed it back to him.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded he started to smirk.

"What?" I asked annoyed a bit. What was he smirking at?

"Oh nothing just that you have some blood on your lip. Let me get that for you." he said still smirking. Realization dawned on me but it was too late. He captured his lips with mine and licked the blood off then moved back a little from me.

"Good thing I stocked the refrigerator with blood." he said, "cause I want some mor-" but he never got to finish his sentence because I finished it for him.

"You want more? Well here's more!" I said. My hand met his face with a full blown punch. "Go get your shoes I want to introduce you to my friends so hurry up!" I said now it was my turn to smirk at him.

"Fine!" he said with a hint of rage in his voice.

" I bet I know why your angry you got punched by a girl," I said sarcastically using one of his sentences.

"Hn. Whatever," was his stupid reply.

* * *

"HEY, GUYS THERE'S SAKURA!!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Do you have to be so loud? You know we're right here." Ino said irritated by Naruto's behavior.

"Your so stupid Naruto!" Neji stated.

"I am not. I know things you don't know like how to make Ramen." Naruto said proud of himself.

"Yeah guess your right. That is the only thing you know." Neji said laughing and the others joined him.

"Naruto just ignore them." said the very sweet voice that belonged to Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said walking over to her.

"Hey sorry we're late." apologized Sakura.

"Yeah somebody just woke up on the wrong side of the room!" Sasuke added. Sakura turned crimson red.

"Anyway," avoiding the previous subject Sakura started to introduce her friends," This is Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and our lazy bum who's sleeping is Shikamaru." I indicated to the sleeping person on the ground.

"Nice to meet everyone." Sasuke said lamely.

"Well let's play," Neji said.

"What's the bet this time?" asked Naruto.

"Well I was thinking since it's always girls vs. boys why don't we have a competition where who loses has to be bossed around by the person who wins for a month," Ino said.

"Yeah but who bosses who when one of us wins?"Tenten asked.

"Easy! I get to boss Shikamaru, you can boss Neji, Hinata can boss Naruto, and Sakura can boss Sasuke. Of course it's visa-versa if you guys win." Ino said.

"OKAY LET'S GET STARTED!!" yelled Naruto.

"Dope do you have to be so loud?" Sasuke asked and hit Naruto upside the head.

"I should of thought of doing that a long time ago it shuts him right up." Neji stated laughing.

* * *

After the soccer game it was 10 to 12 the boys had won.

"Well guess you'll be making my breakfast for a month." Sasuke bragged 'bout it on the way to their dorm. I just made a face. How could i lose to him he's a jerk.

"How do you prepare blood?" was all i asked.

"Easy all you have to do is just put it in regular food." he said still smirking probably picturing me rummaging through the kitchen to make him something to eat with blood on it.


	4. Chapter 4:Dating

How am I ever going to live this through. A whole month of orders, from Sasuke.

"**Cheer up, I'm sure it's not going to be that bad"**

'_oh yeah it is!'_

"**just think of it this way never ever put Ino in front of a goal post and you should be able to win ever single game of soccer"**

' _your right this is Ino's fault if she had blocked the 2 kicks then we could have won.'_

'**Glad to make you feel better!'**

"Sakura!" came Sasuke's voice. Oh no here it comes.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Tomorrow is the very first day of March. And to celebrate you have to do what I tell you for that whole month."

"Great. Yay." I said sarcastically.

"Oh cheer up think of all the wonderful things you'll be doing for me." he said smirking.

"Oh!" I was starting to tremble with excitement of wiping that smirk off his face one more time, but this time for good.

"Oh look your trembling with fear of what I'll make you to do. Well don't worry I won't make you do anything that's too easy but maybe I will we'll see bout your behavior today." with what he said I thought twice about wiping his smirk off his face. If I do anything mean he'll torture me to death.

"**Make sure your not getting on his nerves that might help"**

'_thanks I'll be sure to do that' _

"**sarcasm hurts sometimes you know' **fake crying from inner

* * *

**_ NEXT DAY 1ST OF MARCH_ MONDAY_**

I woke up feeling drained. Uh today's the day when i get to be bossed around. I went towards the kitchen opened the fridge and got a big bottle labeled 'blood' and started to drink it. When I finished it I decided to play a prank. I filled the bottle with 1/4 of laundry detergent and filled the rest with water (**bottle was not see-thru**). Despite Sasuke's warning I still thought having a little fun would be good. I put the bottle back in its place where it belonged. I went back to our bedroom and glanced at the digital clock; it read 8:45 school doesn't start until 10:00. I decided to take a shower who knows what Sasuke will make me do if he wakes up. This time I remembered my towel and my clothes. I took a nice warm shower and got out. I wore a red tank top with a checkered grey and white short-sleeve hoodie. On the bottom I wore black shorts. I staightened my hair and forgot that I needed to pack my gym uniform. I packed that and stole a glance at the clock it was 9:35.

**"You should wake Sasuke up."**

_'Why?'_

_**"Well maybe it would make up for that prank we're pulling"**_

_'Good idea but no. Maybe, I just feel weird if i didn't.'_

**"It's probably guilt, just wake him up!"**

_'fine'_

_**"Your so easy to boss"**_

_'Ignoring that comment'_

"Sasuke wake up!" I yelled.

"MMh. What time is it?" he asked.

"Open your eyes and look. And bye" I grabbed my book-bag which also contained weapons, and left the dorm.

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten called.

"Hi how's your bet?" I asked. Taking a seat on the front steps of the school.

"Well, it's alright I had to make Neji's bed so far. What about you?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke hadn't woken up on time so I just told him to get up and left. So he hadn't gotten to me yet." I said smiling.

"Naruto have you been mean to Hinata?" I asked teasing him. He turned scarlet.

"NO WHY WOULD I BE MEAN TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!" Naruto yelled and we all gasped and looked at Hinata. The poor sweet girl had fainted.

"Uh oh did I say that out loud?" Naruto started to panic.

"Yeah you did Naruto and there's no need to panic she feels the same way," Neji said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Naruto yelled. Neji just hit him on the head just like Sasuke.

"WHY'ED YOU HIT ME?"

"Because you never stop yelling. And I know that she feels the same way because your stupid for not knowing that Hinata is my cousin and tells me everything!" Neji barricaded through the sentence. Hinata finally woke up and Naruto walked over to her and held her hand.

"SAKURA!" a voice came from a distance. The figure emerged and it was Sasuke running followed by screaming fan girls.

"Should we help him?" Tenten asked.

"Naaa I"m going to let him suffer." I answered. Our group started to laugh.

"HEY SASUKE WHICH ONE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Naruto yelled.

"NEITHER ONE OF THEM!" anger rising in his voice. The bell rang we all walked to our classes. Sasuke cluelessly followed me like a dog to french class.

* * *

"K class today we have a new student today. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke you can sit next to Sakura." Iruka said. Sasuke made his way down the isle and towards the table that I sat at.

"Why does he have to sit next to Sakura? Sasuke can sit next to me." Karin wined. Sasuke has only been in at this school for about 3 days and she's already the leader of his fan club.

**"Someone's getting jealous.'**

_'I am not jealous it's that it is quite ridiculous of her to claim everything is hers including a person.'_

**"Sure whatever you say"**

"Um Karin. Sakura has the only table with an empty seat." Iruka explained, "now on with the lesson"

Sasuke rustled in his bag until he found a notepad. He scribbled something on it and gave it to me.

_' Why did you put laundry detergent with water in the bottle? You know now I'm pissed off right now and not only that but why wake me up so late? Also for my payback I'm going to make you suffer for the whole month, like planned.'_

_'Sorry I couldn't help it.' _I wrote and passed it back. He read it, wrote something, and passed it back.

_'Sorry doesn't cut it. By the way I need your phone number and everybody else's.'_

_'303-514-2817__ mine_

_303-567-3452__ Ino's_

_303-234-8965 __Shikamaru's_

_303-789-4785 __Teneten's_

_303-957-4967 __Neji's_

_303-143-5647 __Hinata's_

_303-Ramen for Life THIS 1 IS NARUTO'S __LOL_

_'What about yours?" _I passed it back. Same routine he read it and wrote something passed it back.

_'Mine is 720-687-2673! I can't believe that is the Dope's number!'_

_'Me neither but at least it is easy to remember.'_

_'OH yeah here's something that's easy to remember YOU PUTTING DETERGENT IN THE BLOOD BOTTLE! AND LET'S NOT FORGET YOU IN MY BED!'  
_

_'Get over it. Besides admit it, it was funny. And as for the 'bed thing' if you say anything about it without my permission, I can spread a rumor that you pervert crawled into my bed which will only anger your fans making you the most wanted thing in the whole wide world.'_

_'No it wasn't. For the 'bed thing' I won't say a word. And for that 'DETERGENT' your going to do my homework if Iruka assigns any for today SINCE I CAN BOSS YOU AROUND'_

_'bummer.'_

_'yeah for you! HA HA'_

_'SO?' _I passed it back and the bell rang. Sasuke again followed me like he's my dog again. Our next class was reading and writing. The teacher, Sasori really didn't bother introducing Sasuke, just told him to sit down next to me again cause I'm the only person without a partner. In this class we usually write so I got out my notebook and walked over to the soft chairs and sat next to Neji.

"hey" I whispered, "how's Hinata? Are they going out?"

" She's okay, and they are going out for ramen today after school." Neji answered absently.

"Neji have you asked Tenten out yet?"

"No, I don't know how to ask her, are you sure she likes me?" he asked.

"Positive. Your almost the thing only she talks about besides sports and weaponry. 'Neji looks so cute in that gym uniform don't you guys think.' and also 'Neji is so cool if only he'll ask me out.' I'm serious it's like Naruto but 'X' the ramen." I whispered.

"Okay I'll ask her out today to the movies. What about you and Sasuke?" Neji started to smirk.

"What about me and Sasuke?" my voice was starting to rise.

"Do you like him?" Neji said still smirking.

"What! No! I like him as a friend sorta he usually gets on my nerves but no not that way."

"Whatever you say."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Sasuke joined us.

"You!" Neji answered rudely.

"What about me?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about what happened with Naruto and Hinata." I rushed through the sentence not giving a chance for Neji to speak.

"So what happened with them?" Sasuke asked forgetting the previous subject. Whew! he actually forgot about it don't want him thinking I like him even though I don't him.

"Before you met us at the front of the school, Sakura started to tease the dope about the bet and and being mean to Hinata. The dope started yelling that Hinata is the love of his life and that he will never do that to her. Hinata fainted and the dope started to panic, so I hit him on the head like you did-"

"Long story short," I cut Neji off, "Naruto and Hinata are going out now."

"Oh. I know I haven't known you for a long time but Neji do like Tenten cause it's sorta obvious." Sasuke asked.

Neji started to turn pink, "Ya I like her. No way to hide that now."

"Just ask her out or I can ask her for you." Sasuke offered.

"Thanks but your right you are new here you don't know anything. I'll just ask her out myself." Sasuke looked at Neji offended.

"SAKURA! GAARA! COME HERE!" Sasori's voice boomed.

Sakura stood up and walked over to the teacher.

"So do you like Sakura?" Neji had found the right moment to ask this.

Sasuke turned the same shade of pink as Neji had been, "Yeah I like her alright."

"Okay just checking"

"Checking what?"

"Oh. The guys have been talking and think that you and Sakura could get together and with the bet you can make her be your girlfriend for the whole month."

"That is a good idea I'll tell her when she gets back to our dorm room." Sasuke decided.

* * *

I wonder what Sasori wants with me and Gaara. Me and Gaara reached Sasori's desk, "I need you 2 to come here after school and clean the classroom while I go to a meeting after school."

"What's there to clean?" I asked.

"Well, there are some grammar books that need to be stored in to that supply closet at the end of the room. You can leave after that but be sure to leave a note on the desk to let me know that you did what I asked."

"Okay we'll be here." Gaara answered. The bell rang, time for lunch. I showed Sasuke where the lunch room was and we went to go stand in the lunch line. We went to sit down next to our friends. And guess what we found Neji and Tenten had there hands inter-whined, "I'm guessing you asked her out to the movies." I was now smirking.

"Yep I sure did." Neji said.

"Hey Shikamaru can you go to the mall with me today?" Ino asked more like pleaded to me.

"How troublesome but if it'll shut you up I'll go."

"Yay!" Ino smiled, "so Sakura can you come with me too?"

"Can't sorry Sasori's making me and Gaara stay after school to clean the classroom since he has some sort of meeting." I looked at Ino sadly.

"Oh okay guess it's just you and me Shika." Ino covered her mouth.

"**_Shika_!? **Since when am I Shika?" Shikamaru asked.

"Since now." Ino said sternly.

"Okay" I said awkwardly. The bell rang. Mine and Tenten's favorite class;Gym. The good thing about gym was that all of us had it. All of us went to change and good thing I remembered my uniform. Us girls walked out to meet the boys.

"ALRIGHT CLASS," Anko yelled, "TODAY WE'RE JUST GOING TO RUN 20 LAPS AND THEN WHEN YOUR FINISHED YOU CAN GO TO YOUR NEXT CLASS! YOUR 20 LAPS START, NOW!" We started to run and soon enough me, Tenten, Neji and Sasuke started in to race.

"I'm so going to win this time!" Neji yelled back to us.

"That's the same thing you said last time but I still won." I said. Sasuke, Tenten shared my laugh. Neji just looked annoyed. Me and Neji were now on our last lap. I started to run on my tippy toes for extra speed, I finished the lap and started to run it in Neji's face, "Better luck next time!" I said after he finished his lap. Sasuke then Tenten finished their laps. Us 4 headed to Kakashi's class and received a stern look from him and, "What are you doing here so early clearly gym is not over."

"Anko said that if we finish our laps earlier that we were excused." Tenten explained.

"okay do whatever you like quietly."

"He's just probably wanting to read his perverted book." Neji said.

"I heard that!" Kakashi said. We tried to stifle out laughs.

* * *

**_SASORI'S CLASS AFTERSCHOOL_**

"Come on help me take these books to the closet." Gaara said.

"Sure, whatever," I tried to act cool. Oh I hope he likes me.

**"I'm pretty sure he does"**

_'Thanks' _I opened the closet door and walked in, Gaara right behind me just walked in too. We put the books neatly on the top shelf and that's when the we heard a BAM! I prayed it wasn't the closet door but oh well it was. Gaara pushed passed me and tried the knob, "It's locked."

"HELP ANYBODY!!" I yelled frantically like Naruto.

"It's no use. Everybody is at the meeting it's pointless" He said.

"Then what are we supposed to do." I asked.

"Well I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well I was wondering maybe you and I could go catch a movie or something." He hesitated.

"Are you asking me out?" I can not believe this.

"Yeah so, do you want to my girlfriend?" He looked away hiding his face.

"Sure," I said. Just then the lightbulb went out. Great. I felt some rustling and was pulled down to the ground and was sitting I assumed on his lap. I felt him shift a little and then was pulled into a deep kiss, it was different then Sasuke's forced ones. It lips tasted so sweet and then we had to pull away for air. "Your mine forever," he whispered in my ear. I rested my head on his shoulders and somehow fell asleep.

"Sakura." no reply. Must be asleep. I nuzzled into her neck and fell asleep.

* * *

A streak of light started to play in my eyes, I looked up and saw a Sasuke shocked and Sasori a creep!

"I take it you guys were locked out." Sasori said still wearing that smlie of his.

"Yeah the door shut behind us and when we tried the knob it was locked." Gaara explained.

"Well head back to your dorms, it's already 7:00. I'll finish what you didn't do in here." Sasori sighed.

"Come on Sakura!" Sasuke said harshly, and took me by the hand. When we reached the hallway Gaara bursted into a fit.

"How dare you hold my girlfriend?" Gaara questioned.

"Your girlfriend? She's my girlfriend now because of a bet I won. I get to boss her around for a whole month bloodsucker!" Sasuke yelled quietly. What is going on here? Why did Sasuke call Gaara a 'bloodsucker'? Is a Gaara a vampire too?

"That doesn't mean anything to me" Gaara spoke.

"Come on Sakura! I need to talk to you." Sasuke said and started to pull me towards our dorm. I looked back at Gaara and mouthed the words 'sorry'. I let Sasuke drag me to our dorm, his face still read 'JEALOUS'.


	5. Chapter 5:Stuff Revealed

"So when were you planing to tell me you had a boyfriend already?" Sasuke asked looking in my eyes to tell if I was lying of not.

"He just asked me out today when the closet door was locked." I stared him down.

"Well since I won the bet you have to do what I tell you and that means your not allowed to hang out with; what's his name Gaara." Sasuke said.

"What! You can't do that even if you won the bet. You have no say in my love life, you can't control it."

"And not only are you not allowed to hang out with him you can't even talk to him unless I let you." He just totally ignored my sentence.

"Why do you even care if I go out with Gaara are you jealous or something?"

"Oh and also from now on your my girlfriend."

"Why are you ignoring my sente....!? Wait did you just declare I'm your girlfriend!!?"

"Yeah what of it you can't do anything about it cause of the bet."

"Oh we'll see about that." I picked up my iPhone and dialed Ino's number in no time.

"Hello? Ino's residence." Ino's voice rang. WTF!?

"Ino I have a crisis call everyone Hinata, Tenten, Neji everyone who played in our last soccer game. Have them come up to my dorm ASAP!"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Please Ino just do as your told and I'll tell you everything once you come up here." I just rushed through the sentence.

"Fine be right there in about 20 minutes." Click! I shut the phone off to not waste the battery.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked looking at me weirdly.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." I replied.

"Aa." one of his nonsense vocabulary words.

"While we're on the subject, is Gaara a vampire too?"

"Yeah but there's something you need to know he's just trying to get your trust so that he can take you back to our homeland where they can use you as a weapon. I came here for a reason and that reason was to protect you from the Akatsuki." I felt touched.

"Who are the Akatsuki?"

"Well first things first," he said, "When you turn 16 your supposed to awaken, if not then somebody's supposed to tell you. Not only that, but in our legend a girl with unusually pink hair and emerald green eyes is going to be the most powerful vampire of all time. So that's when you come in, if you decide to join the Akatsuki then everything you care about everything you love will die right in front of your eyes because you made it be so." Wow! No way am I going out with Gaara, should break up with him as soon as possible.

"Thank you," I jumped up from the spot on the couch and hugged him.

"Thank you for what?" he hugged me even closer.

"For caring about me." he pulled away and gazed into my eyes, I had the impression that he was about to kiss me and our faces were so close. Even if he was going to kiss me this time I would let him, I was starting to feel something for him which I vowed would never happen. My lips itched closer to his and we almost kissed when we heard a knock on the door. Shit! I pulled apart from him and went to open it.

"HEY SAKURA WHAT WAS THE EMERGENCY?" Naruto yelled as soon as I opened the door an inch.

"Quiet down will ya. I don't want everyone to hear." I said and raised my hand and hit Naruto upside the head as he walked through the door with the others behind him.

"Why does everyone hit me?" Naruto tried to control his voice from rising.

"Because your too hyper and if we don't hit you, you won't stop yelling." Neji remarked. I led them to the living room that we had.

"Okay so why did you call everyone here?" Ino asked.

"Well you know Gaara," they nodded, "he asked me out and I said yes."

"That was your emergency." Shikamaru said making a face.

"NO!" I snapped, " that was not my 911. The 911 was jealous Uchicha on the lose. He's making me be his girlfriend because of the bet and your all going to vote if he's allowed to do that or not."

"I vote yes." Neji replied.

"YES!" Naruto screamed. This time we all ignored it.

"Yeah." Ino said.

"Ino you betrayer." I accused.

"What I think you look good together."

"I say yes!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I think you should go out for real." Hinata shyly said.

"Whatever I don't care." Shikamaru said yawning. He sleeps all the time how can he still be tired.

"WELL Sakura I think it's settled your my girlfriend now." Sasuke put a hand around my waist I didn't even bother moving it.

"Well if that's all you need I'm going to the mall with Shika." Ino stated.


	6. Chapter 6:Oooh Lala

"I'm going to break up with Gaara right now" I stated.

"You should do that, but do it through a text message." Sasuke said reading a book. Who knew he reads.

"Why text message? Can't I just call him?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's more dramatic with a text, he can't hear your voice and you can't hear his heartbroken one. It's win, win situation you get what you want without felling guilty." he looked up from his book.

"OH! Well thanks, cause now I don't feel guilty at all!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Happy to help!" he said smirking. Even though I learned Gaara is trying to trick me I can't help but feel guilty.

**"Guilty for what precisely?" **

_"Oh it's you"_

**"I was requesting more of a 'It's good to see you' sentence, but I hate you too."**

_"You know saying I hate you is like saying you hate yourself. You said you were me."_

**"Whatever, besides what are you guilty for?"**

_"I'm not guilty but will be when I break up with him."_

**"You should have said that earlier that way there would be no confusion."**

_"There is only confusion because your stupid to not realize what I'm thinking"_

**"You know you just called yourself stupid"**

_"Whatever. GO AWAY!"_

**"Okay just stop yelling retard."**

_"You just called yourself 'Retard'. Retard!"_

**"Nice comeback but whatever I'm not going to talk to someone who calls themselves retards_." _**

"AARGH!" I yelled.

"Let me guess, you were fighting with your inner self." Sasuke said.

"Good guess. How did you know?" I asked.

"I knew because every vampire has a inner self. But my inner self is as dumb as a post." He said solemnly.

"Same here. Do you know that you just bagged on yourself by saying that?"

"I'm not the one to talk when you just bagged on yourself too."

"Touche."

"Since everyones gone and I'm the boss how 'bout me and you play a little game?" he said seductively.

"Sure.... but what game?" I asked slowly, what's he up to.

"The game 'Truth or Dare'." He let out a sigh.

"Oh sure. You go first." We moved from our beds and into the living room. I sat on the couch, while he just took a seat on the floor beside it. He faced me still thinking, then smirks.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare...." I stretched out the word.

"Okay," his smirk grew bigger, " I dare you to sleep with me for 1 night."

"Oh your good." I said sarcastically, "But really? Really? Can't you make me do something else?"

"It's either that or we have to make out for an hour. Which do you choose?"

"Fine I'll take the first one. But you better not pull any tricks Uchiha!"

"What tricks?" He asked sweetly.

**"OH he looks so cute like don't you think?"**

_"Thought you weren't going to talk to me."_

**"GOODBYE!"**

"I'm heading for a shower." I said.

"How 'bout instead of sleeping with me, we take a shower together, I need one too." That does it.

* * *

**_SASUKE'S P.O.V_**

"PERVERT!" Sakura yelled, slapped me and headed to take a shower. Why does she always have to slap me?

**"Because your a pervert like she said." Inner Sasuke**

_"I thought I killed you when I stuffed you mentally into a garbage truck"_

**"NO you didn't kill me since I'm here."**

_"I could of figured that out myself." _

**"You know when you go to bed just make her face you and when she closes her eyes you can kiss her."**

"_Good idea, I admit it sometimes your not that dumb."_

**"Thanks.... Hey!"**

_"What!?"_

**"You just told me I'm not _that _dumb"**

_"SO?"_

**"Nevermind."** I decided to wait for Sakura in bed. I thought the best way to do that 'plan' was to pretend I was asleep. She came in about 10 minutes. I peeked from the corner of the covers, she was dressed in a 'Hello Kitty' short dress. Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. Ugh! What is that annoying sound.

"What is that sound?" I asked.

"OH my phone I just texted Gaara. Saying that it's over." She said while getting over the covers with me, and turned her face towards me. Huh, now I don't have to make her turn around. I watched her, tracing her features with my eyes: her hair against the pillow, her green emerald eyes that seemed to make me forget everything that there was ever in the world as I gazed into them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura looked at me weirdly.

"Hn." I gave her one of my famous words.

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Hn, means Hn." I felt my lips twitch into a smirk.

"Oh well that explains the whole world." Sarcasm just suits her so well.

"Hello?," She waved a hand in front of my face, " Can you please turn of the light?"

"Oh sure." I reached towards the night stand and turned off the light. I moved my hand around he waist and she shifted, I guessed into a more comfy position.

"Hey Sakura," I said.

"Yeah,"

"Would you be mad if I kissed you?" No response. Then I felt warmth on my lips, then realized they were Sakura's lips. I responded by pushing her against me, as the kiss deepened. We were like that I guessed for a couple of minutes, until we stopped and fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7:My Brother And Telepathy

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE**

**MY SCHOOL HAD TO TAKE THESE STATE TESTS ON SEVERAL ACADEMIC SUBJECTS SO I HAD TO STUDY AND MY PARENTS WOULDN'T LET ME DO ANYTHING FUN DURING THAT TIME**

**SO ANYWAY ENJOY!!!! OH YEAH....DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke opened one eye while I was desperately trying to locate my other shoe, making a huge racket. "Finally your awake!" I yelled putting on a different pair of shoes since my other high heel was no where to be found. "School starts in five minutes," I added.

'**OOOHH your evil**'

_'Shut up not my fault Neji called me!' _I watched as he rushed into the bathroom full speed not even glancing at what time it is. Twenty seconds later he came out dressed in black shorts and a red muscle shirt with his hair in his usual style.

"Hey! How come your still here won't you be late to class?" Sasuke asked me. I bursted out laughing cause well it was funny.

**'Waking someone up early is not funny'**

_'it is to me so shoo'_ Sasuke looked at me strangely probably thinking I might have a screw lose or something.

"What are you laughing at? Do I have something on my teeth?" he asked running his index finger on his teeth. I laughed even more at that gesture.

"WHAT!!!!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay," I said calming down, " it's just that school doesn't start until 10:00 and it's 7:00 am."

"Why did you wake me up so early?" making a puppy dog face.

**'AWWW SO CUTE!!!!'**

_'GO AWAY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"Because Neji called me at 6 saying that my brother who decided at the last minute to come to this school without telling ME! He didn't even bother calling me to tell me the news!"

"Some brother you got," Sasuke scoffed.

"yeah but he really cares about me, a lot and he won't even let me have a boyfriend."

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure he'll change his mind about me," he smirked.

"Your so full of yourself."

* * *

**_****AIRPORT PICKING UP BROTHER_**

"AT LAST YOU GUYS SHOW UP!!!!" Naruto yelled causing everybody to stop everything and look at him.

"Shut up dope. You attract to much attention," Sasuke said hitting Naruto on the head.

"Somebody's grumpy!" Neji sang in a cute voice. I looked over at Tenten who was stripping Neji down with her eyes, I walked up to her. **(By the way everybody is there: the whole gang is at the airport)**

"Tenten I have elite information about Neji," i got out my Iphone and texted.

**FROM: LIFE_SUCKS**

**TO:WEAPONRY PRINCESS**

_Neji wants 2 make out with u on yr next date_

Her face just lit up like the sun. My phone vibrated in my hand.

**FROM:I_WILL_KILL_U**

**TO:LIFE_SUCKS**

_STOP FLIRTING WITH TENTEN! I WON'T LET U HAVE A BF AND U JUST DECIDE 2 TURN LESBO! JUST SICK!_

**FROM:LIFE_SUCKS**

**TO:I_WILL_KILL_U**

_For yr info I already have a bf_

"oh yeah who is he? I want to break his bones." a familiar voice said behide me, I spun around on my heel and was greeted into a unexpected bear hug.

"Da-is-suke I ca-n't brea-th" I wheezed out. Wow he has gotten stronger than I remember him.

"Oh sorry. So who is this boy. My bet is on this emo looking new kid right here," he pointed down to Sasuke," Am i right?" he smiled sheepishly. The only reply was from Sasuke who groaned at his new nickname.

"I'll take that as a yes. Congrats kid!" my brother said. Sasuke just looked at me with a expression that read 'I told you he'll reconsider'. BAM! A fist collided with........ WHAT!?! SASUKE'S HAND!. How did he move so fast? I swear Daisuke's hand was supposed to collide with Sasuke's face.

"Alright you passed my test! Your actually the very first person to pass this test and I'm surprised. I give you my permission to date my sister as long as you protect her at all times and RESPECT her. So 'NO NAUGHTY BUSINESS'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. I was wondering, can I get that in a contract?" Sasuke asked. Daisuke just ignored his question.

"Come ooooonnnn. I want to find my dormmmmm." Daisuke whined. Okay that was unexpected!

"Are you taking any medications?" Neji asked.

"No! But does smoking weed count?"

"Not sure," Neji said.

* * *

**_IN THE CAR OF THE UCHIHA ALL ALONE_ P.S SAKURA DRIVES LIKE SHE IS DRUNK_**

"Hey Sasuke?" I asked.

"What?"

"Is my brother a vampire too? Since I'm one."

"Yeah and worst yet is that he is part of the Akatsuki."

"Okay another thing, can we read each other's thoughts or communicate telepathically wihtout like really saying anything?"

"Finally you figure it out do you want to try it out?"

"No duh!"

"Okay concentrate on sending your thoughts towards me."

'This is so cool' I sent the thought.

'Yup now we can have a private conversation without anyone hearing us. School will be so much interesting from now on'

'I know but doesn't distance matter like if I'm outta town or something?'

'Yes but some vampires can over come that distance if they are strong enough'

'Are you strong enough?'

'Maybe.'

'Can Daisuke like hear what we are saying?'

'Yes but you can block your mind from being read. It is quiet simple. All you have to do is imagine a big door around your mind and then imagine a key then lock it. It works in different ways but this is my way it is just like a phone.'

'So like this' I did exactly what he instructed.

'Yeah but here's the thing people can still send thoughts towards you but they can't know what you are thinking'

'Okay I got it.'

'Does that end you mascaraed of questions?'

'Nope! I still have one more we dating like for real, for real?'

'Do you wanna?'

'Okay here's the deal cancel the bet and we are definitely going out.'

'Not the bet'

'Fine we aren't going out'

'Please Pinky!'

'Don't call me Pinky!'

'K Pinky I'll cancel the bet and we are going out'

'DON'T CALL ME PINKY!' Sasuke flinched.

**'That will teach him'**

_'Uh Again your here GET OUT GET THE F*** OUT'_

**'Watch you language young lady'**

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter within a couple of days. **

**Sorry for the wait, but I already have the story all sorted out it's just that some people in my house wanna hog the computer *coughcoughbrothercoughmom*because somebody broke the family 1 now I have no choice but to share my laptop with everyone. But I have spring break so I'll be able to post more later on in the week without my family intervening. **

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8:Happiness In The ClassRoom

**I'm back! And as promised the next chapter.**

**Review plz.**

**

* * *

**

**_Period 1-Iruka_**

I made a shield with my mind and locked it with a key.

Okay what if what Sasuke told me is not true, what if he is the one who is in this Akatsuki while the other people are the good guys?

**'Um hello you could just talk to me.'**

_'Yeah,' _sweatdrop

**'What's wrong with me?'**

_'Well let's see your advice most of the time sucks, and since you want to be part of the conversation why don't you come up with a reasonable excuse of why I think that Sasuke is lying'_

**'WoW! Maybe you feel this way because ever since you met him your life was not normal-ish'**

_'If you would talk to me like that all the time maybe I'll be nicer'_

**'AAhh I love you too'**

_'I said I was going to be nicer, maaaaaaybbbbbeee. But you can forget about it now'_

**'Sorry okay if you really are wondering----'**

_'Of course I'm wondering'_

**'Anyway why don't you just read his mind and see if he's thinking of anything Akatsuki wise'**

_'give out ideas like that and i'll be forced to be nice to you' _I pushed with my mind into Sasuke's head not really sure how to read his mind. He never really explained anything about it let alone talked about it.

_**In Sasuke's Head_**

**'You and Sakura are dating! You and Sakura are dating!'**

_'Shut the fuck up!' _My face was starting to burn is it just me or is it hot in here.

**' IT IS JUST YOU OH AND MEEEEE!!!! I also heard from Sakura's inner that Sakura has a big cussing problem I think you have that problem too'**

'I Don't HAVE A CUSSING PROBLEM'

'_SAKURA!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY FREAKING HEAD?!?!?!?!?'_

'I'm just going to go. Oh and um I think that your inner is like right about _your_ cussing problem cause I barely cuss unlike you'

BUZZ!BUZZ!

My butt just vibrated. I took out my phone cautiously.

**TO:Life-Sucks**

**FROM:RAMENKING_FORLIFE**

_Why is teme blushing?_

**TO:RAMENKING_FORLIFE**

**FROM:Life-Sucks**

_What do you think oh great Ramenhead without a life?_

I never got a text back, I think I just insulted him.

**'With good reason'**

_'Can't argue with that'_

_

* * *

_**SORRY AGAIN THAT IT IS SHORT!**

**MY MOM IS GETTING MAD FOR HOGGING THE LAPTOP. DID I MENTION THE LAPTOP IS MINE!? **

**I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ON ANOTHER DAY OR IF LUCKY TODAY!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	9. Chapter 9:Secret and Really Naruto

**Hey sorry for the really long long long wait of the next chapter. I had to study for academic tests that decide if we pass our grade or not and if we get into an advanced class.**

**I got to say that studying really payed off cause *surprise surprise* i got all advanced classes which is really super good. anyway again sorry.**

**I've been thinking of the other characters more so i've decided to add Naruto more in it. **

**It might sound confusing I don't know, But you'll get what I mean I think.**

**R&R Please!**

**

* * *

****_LUNCH TIME_**

'I need to talk to you.' I heard Sasuke's voice in my head. Great what does he want.

**'How am I supposed to know. Judging by how you uninvitedly came into his head, I guess it's about that.'**

_'Give out good things and I'll be again forced to be NICE to you'_

**'Go meee. Go meee.'**

_'oh shut it'_

**'Shut what?'**

_'What do you think?'_

'Meet me up on the roof' Again his voice.

'Fine, right now?'

'No, in a million years sweetie'

'Whatever come on' I got up at the same as Sasuke did. I walked really slow, almost as if I'm a zombie. What if he kidnaps me and brings me back to that Akatsuki gang thing? Urgh! Those are the same questions I'm trying to answer before. I saw Karin look at me weirdly as if she knew what was going on, or maybe that was her glare, either way it made her look even sluttier. If that was even possible. Sasuke opened the door for me up to the roof, and waited for me to pass him until letting the door shut. We started up the stair case through this dark tunnel, until I face planted into the door that led outside. OW! Great! I made a fool out of myself. And I'm a vampire, how pathetic is that? I'm supposed to see in the dark!

**'Very! Since your always so brotherly to Naruto maybe you are related to him after all and Naruto only sees ramen'**

_'What!?'_

**'Bye!' **Ignoring her leave I opened the door, finally. The wind was pretty rough which seemed to love to spread my hair into different directions. I looked at the grass that was planted and decided on sitting on the most greenest patch. Sasuke joined me shortly after taking a seat in front of me.

"Okay how in the world did you figure out a 5,000 year old technique. I haven't even learned it." Sasuke ranted.

"What? I thought I was just reading your mind," I said. Wow, maybe I'm not as pathetic as I think I am. The breeze seemed to understand cause it blew harder causing my hair to probably look like a twister.

"You thought you were reading my mind?" I nodded, "You weren't reading my mind, you were basically opening a chat room. So any vampire could of easily joined into the conversation."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that it is like a chat room, like I said."

"Okay then...so how do you read mind's?" If I opened a chat room then how do you read minds?

**'Exactly we deserve to know'**

"Well you just gently push with your mind like almost switching it. So this is where your inner gets to be _useful for once_. Your inner just becomes the little voice that people always seem to describe in books. It just listens in on what the person is thinking then your inner returns to your head and you have that pointless conversation of arguing of why the person would think that an so on," wow that was a very 'cool' answer.

"Okay so if I wanted to see what Neji is thinking all I got to do is send my inner to his mind?"

"Yup. Go head and try it," I cleared my mind and focused on Neji. Last time I saw him he was at lunch sitting next to Naruto and Hinata. All of a sudden i felt light, loopy, almost as if I had nothing in my heart. Wow, I guess she left. DANCE PARTY!!!! I felt heavy again, great! She's back, just when i was about to celebrate.

**'Okay we have a big problem'**

_'What!? What kind of problem?'_

**'The vampire secret kind, the whole gang is listening except Naruto cause Tenten lied to Naruto about free Ramen in the toilet bowl, something like that.'**

_'EWWW! RAMEN IN A TOILET BOWL! PLEASE OH PLEASE LET HIM.....so eat that! I wish we were there right now, then I can tape it on video and post it on YouTube'_

'Sasuke they know, pretend that we are just enjoying the weather'

'Oh no! Maybe we can knock them out, or....'

'Or...... what?'

'Or we can kiss that give them a shock'

'No it will not, you just want a kiss.'

* * *

_**NORMAL P.O.V_**

"Hey, did you guys see that?" Tenten asked everybody at there table.

"See what exactly?" Neji asked.

"Sakura and Sasuke left, they headed up towards the roof. What do you think they're going to do?" Tenten explained.

"Oh that. We could go spy on them, but without out Naruto," Neji said then looked directly at Naruto.

"WHAT!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WANNA GO TO!" Naruto yelled. Which he then received a glare from Neji cause Naruto just screamed in his ear.

"Your not going because then you'll miss all the free ramen they are giving out in 10 minutes in the boy's bathroom." Tenten said. She would not want Naruto to blow there cover with his big mouth, they'll get caught for sure. Naruto sped off as soon as she said that. Good thing that they are giving free ramen in the Boy's bathroom or else Naruto, when he came back would keep screaming about tricking him.

* * *

**_NARUTO'S P.O.V_**

Free ramen in the boy's bathroom. If ramen was destroyed then I would have died or I would recreate it. It's so easy..... Oh here's the bathroom I think. ***A/N So stupid that he walked into the Girl's bathroom, or maybe he is a girl*** Huh, must be early, might as well use the bathroom while I'm here. I walked into a empty stall, and closed the door. I took off my pants and underwear, then i squatted down and went... ahhh sweetness. I got up, put my underwear on then I started to pull my pants up until I heard something drop into the water. Looking down i find my phone swimming in the water, and I hadn't even flushed yet! Okay I have got to get it out, ewww.... I reached down into the water and pulled out my urinated phone. ***A/N Shudder*** have got to get this wiped off. Finally taking my eyes off the phone I pulled up my pants, and opened the stall. I looked at my phone then at the paper towels an hurried over to them. I took about 10 sheets, and wiped the phone off. I so need a new phone. Maybe Sakura-chan can get me a new one. I waited for more than 10 minutes, I think. I can't even call anybody now! How am i supposed to know where they are. "WAIT! THEY WENT UP TO THE ROOF!!!" I am soooo smart, and the others tell me I'm stupid! Waiting another 5 minutes i decided to get out of the bathroom. I think they lied to me. I'm about to ask them if they tricked me into thinking there is a convention of ramen in the Boy's Bathroom. Walking out i smelled ramen so maybe they didn't lie. I just started to follow my nose until I ended up at the BOY'S BATHROOM!?!?!?!? Finally it dawned on me, "I WENT TO THE GIRL'S BATHROOM AND LET MY PHONE DROP IN THE TOILET BUT THEN I GOT IT OUT WITH MY BARE HAND, WHEN I DID'T EVEN FLUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly I felt everybody who was lined up for ramen look at me. "WHOOPS!!!! SAID THAT OUT LOUD DIDN'T I?!?!?!" I scratched my back while slowly, slowly going to the cafeteria. Their eyes were like hawks they never left me. Now to find the others, oh there's the staircase to the roof! I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge, until finally I pulled. The door shut behind me it was dark. I am afraid of the dark, I felt around me until i figured out that your supposed to go up. Walking, walking , walking ,walking, BONG! 'What was that' i thought. Feeling around i felt a door knob probably, so i turned it. Light streamed in so I walked towards it. Suddenly I fell down, well more like somebody pulled me down. I came face to face with Hinata who was all red. She had out her finger on her lips, signaling being quiet.

"Guys you can come out now!" I heard Sakura call.

* * *

**_SAKURA'S P.O.V_**

I called them over what else was I supposed to do. I could maybe make them swear not so say anything and keep it a secret so that was the only option.

"HEY I JUST GOT HERE SO I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! WHAT DID YOU GUYS HEAR OVER LUNCH BECAUSE NOTHING HAPPENED IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM! THAT WAS ALL LIES DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!" Naruto started yelling, coming out of the hiding place. He was scratching his back like always, joining me on the grass. The others started coming out sitting down by us, and looking at Naruto all weird. Guess they forgot about me and Sasuke. Can't believe I'm saying this but, 'Thank you Naruto for your stupidity! I'm going to buy you ramen for a whole week' I thought.

"Uhhhhh.....," Tenten started still looking at Naruto, "What are you talking about?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU! YOU GUYS WILL LAUGH!!!" Naruto yelled. Will he ever stop yelling?

"Naruto just tell us we won't laugh." I said, "We promise right guys." Naruto closed his eyes seeming to decide if he should trust us or not. While he was doing that I took my hands and showed everybody to cross their fingers. They followed suit.

"Okay," oh now he's quiet, "Well you know how Tenten told me that there was this convention for ramen in the Boy's bathroom, well i accidently went into the Girl's bathroom and took a piss. After I did that I started pulling up my pants and I heard something drop into the water....."

"Your brain!" Ino exclaimed. We stifled our laughs.

"NO! My phone dropped in the water and it started to swim. I hadn't even flushed yet, but i needed to get it out so I stuck my hand into the water..."

"HAHAHAHHAAHAHAAHAH!!!" All of us started to laugh this is just great!

"LET ME FINISH!!!!!" Naruto yelled. We all quieted our selves down.

"Okay so after I got it out I wiped it with the paper towels. I then waited for 15 minutes for the people to show up they didn't so I got out of there. Then I smelled...."

"My ass!" I said. More laughter, sorry Naruto I owe you.

"DO WANNA HEAR THE STORY OR NOT?" he screamed. Again we quieted ourselves down.

"So then I smelled," he shot me a look," ramen so I followed the scent until I came to the Girl's bathroom so then I realized that I went into the wrong bathroom. Then I started yelling, 'I WENT TO THE GIRL'S BATHROOM AND LET MY PHONE DROP IN THE TOILET BUT THEN I GOT IT OUT WITH MY BARE HAND, WHEN I DID'T EVEN FLUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' so then I went to find you guys." We all started to laugh again for a good 10 minutes it lasted.

"Naruto what stall did you use?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Well let me count," He looked up at the sky, " A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J--------------"

"That's the alphabet you idiot!" I said.

"Oh right, well 1-2-3-4-5- uh it was 4!" Oh now he talks quiet, guess he got put to shame, "Why do you wanna know Sakura-chan?"

"Well from now on I declare to not use that bathroom stall!" I yelled quietly, unlike Ramen head over here.

"Um Sakura why?" Ino asked.

"Well I think Naruto here has bad aim. Until I am proven wrong, which I will be not I'm not using that stall or that bathroom since Naruto hadn't washed his hands yet." While they all started cracking up, except Naruto who was trying to prove his innocence I sneaked away towards the door with Sasuke right on my tail. That was close!

**'They are still going to ask you later especially Ino. Any ideas?'**

_'Your supposed to be idea girl'_

**'Fine i thought you had one but I have one just in case. Okay.... it is the same idea you had all along make them swear not to tell anyone'**

_'Wow, i wonder where you got that idea from!'_

**'Hey it was really good' **

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**ALSO WITH NARUTO DROPPING HIS PHONE WELL........THAT HAPPENED TO ME SO I DECIDED TO PUT THAT IN. **

***HOW I DROPPED MY PHONE***

**I went to the bathroom with my phone just in case in my parents call so could pick it up. I went to the bathroom to wash my face, so after i did that I wanted to use a paper towel from the top where i put the phone and my hand hit the phone causing it to fall into the toilet. Alarmed I quickly took it out and took out the batterie and sms card and dried everything. Good thing that nobody used the bathroom that day cause my mom washed it so...I got lucky sorta. SO then it didn't work cause the batterie was short circuited, so i started to charge it and it didn't work. My parents came back from their shopping trip faster cause turns out they called me about 10 times and i hadn't picked up. So when they came back I got yelled and i told them that my phone fell in the toilet and that it didn't work. By some miracle when my dad tried to turn it on it worked perfectly, except the camera. **

**SO NOW I HAVE A NEW PHONE BUT IT'S THE SAME COMPANY AND VERSION**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
